


I Still Got You

by seraphyde



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Codependent Winchesters, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, No Smut, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphyde/pseuds/seraphyde
Summary: Dean, Sam and Mary are sitting down for dinner as a family for the first time since her return. Dean's mind is elsewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fix-it after watching season 12, episode 2. Writing a Dean PoV seemed natural.

Since you’ve been gone, I’ve been working on caffeine alone. I haven’t been able to get a wink of sleep, I’ve eaten nothing. I could only imagine you somewhere out there, alone, putting up a brave front for the unknown assailant. You didn’t know I was still alive and I feared you had nothing left to lose.

Now you’re sitting near me, talking to our mother. I’m ravenous, I could devour this entire pie in just one sitting. I still have to ask you if you want some, because I’d give you all I have in a heartbeat if you’d only ask for it. You are the only thing in existence I can say that about.

I wonder what the bitch put you through. We’ll need to talk, but not in front of our mother. We can’t let her in on this, you and me. I had to put up an act for her, I couldn’t show her how much you mean to me, but I can’t keep my walls up for much longer. She can’t know. This thing between us is solely on me, and I just know she would blame herself.

I’m expecting her to leave for her bed soon. You, in my arms, is all I can think about right now. I can’t even taste the pie. We’re having a meaningless conversation and I’m on autopilot the whole time. I keep sneaking glances at you and you’re looking back at me. Your eyes show a strange mixture of relief and agony, and I’m about to get to the bottom of it all. Baby, whatever it was that went down, I still got you. I’ll always have your back.


End file.
